


Dog Days — [Cover]

by allsovacant



Series: drafts, words, etc [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: Ah. Finally, the cover that almost shook my being the other night because of an error. Sigh. I really hate myself. Anyway, while I'm busy with angst and sulking—an idea comes to and fro.





	Dog Days — [Cover]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All_I_need](https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_I_need/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dog Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103885) by [All_I_need](https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_I_need/pseuds/All_I_need). 



> Ah. Finally, the cover that almost shook my being the other night because of an error. Sigh. I really hate myself. Anyway, while I'm busy with angst and sulking—an idea comes to and fro.

[](https://imgur.com/sXdfziH)


End file.
